


Gift Giving

by scruffandyarn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, F/M, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scruffandyarn/pseuds/scruffandyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooth-rotting fluffiness ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Giving

A swift kick had you wincing with pain.

“Are you alright, ______?”  

You looked up from the papers you’d been grading to see Gadreel standing over you, a worried look on his face.

“Yeah.  Just…somebody in there thinks Jack’s paper isn’t all that great.  I think I agree.  Jack can do much better than this.”  You wrote a giant ‘C’ at the top of the page before placing it in the pile you’d already graded.

“You’re experiencing discomfort.”  As if to prove him right, another kick had you grimacing.  

“Just the little ones trying to help me grade papers.”  You sat back against the couch, resting your hands against your swollen belly.

He smiled and leaned over, kissing your stomach.  “They are sure to be smart, just like their mother.”

“And brave, just like their father.”  You stifled a yawn.  “I think I might be done grading for the evening.”

He took your hands in his and helped you to your feet.  “They are much more active, the further along you are.  It will be no time at all before we are holding our children in our arms.”  He must have noticed your apprehension.  “Are you nervous?”

“Well, kinda.”  You looked up at him.  “I’ve never–the whole giving birth at home thing, I–”

“You know it is necessary.”  He sounded sorry.  

“I know.  And I’m OK with it.  Just…nervous.”  

He leaned down and kissed your forehead.  “The whole thing will be taken care of.  I promise.”

“I know.”  You flashed him a sleepy smile and the two of you were in the bedroom an instant later.  “I know everything will turn out fine.”

*

“Gadreel?”

You found him in your backyard, surrounded by boards and sawhorses, holding a hand saw.  He looked up from his work, a puzzled expression on his face.  You couldn’t help but grin.

“What are you doing?”

“I am trying to make a crib for the children.  But this tool is extremely bothersome to use.”  He frowned at the saw.

“You know you don’t have to make it by hand, babe.”

“I should be able to make something for our offspring.  Something that is not crafted from angel grace.”

You sighed.  “Sweetheart, I love that you want to make something by hand.”  You walked over and took the saw from his hand and set it down on the sawhorse.  “But why does it have to be made without angel grace?”  He opened his mouth, but you cut him off.  “You are an angel.  That is nothing to be ashamed of.  Just because you use what God gave you doesn’t make it any less special.”  You could see him tense.  “In fact, I think that makes it even more special.  They are half-angel, after all.  They will be proud of that fact, just as I am proud of you.”

“I am not worthy of you, ______.” He hung his head.

You reached up to lift his chin.  “I call bullshit, Gad.  You are the best man I know.  You are a terrific husband, and you’re going to be a great father.”  You took his hands in yours.  “Are you nervous?”

“Terrified.”

You smiled.  “You’re going to be great.”

“How do you know?”

“Faith.”

He sucked in a deep breath before embracing you gently.

*

You stared at your mess and growled.

It was official.  You hated everyone and everything.  Especially that stupid little black dress that taunted you from its place in your closet.

Well, it wouldn’t be doing that anymore.

“Is it alright if I come in?”  Gadreel knew you were moody and had wisely chosen to avoid you while you’d been angry.  

Now that your anger had begun to melt into misery, you were ashamed of your behavior.  “Only if you want to see me crying uncontrollably.”  Already, tears had begun leaking from your eyes.

“What happened, ______?” he asked, stepping over the carnage.  

Bits of black fabric were strewn around your room, and it made you want to cry even more, watching him survey it all.  “I hate being fat.”

“You are not fat, ______.  You are pregnant.”

“Thanks for the update.”  You scowled.  “I’m still fat.”  You tried to fold your arms across your chest, but thanks to your belly, you were unable to keep them there.  “I hate this!”

“I’m going to take these.” He waved his hand and the scissors you’d used in combat disappeared from the corner of the bed.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For being so damned emotional that I can’t even stand having a dress in our closet.  For being as big as a freaking house.  For everything.”  You began to cry in earnest, hating your inability to control your own feelings.

“I love you, ______.  And you are beautiful.”  He took you into his arms and kissed the top of your head.

“You have to say that ‘cause this is your fault,” you cried into his shirt.

“Not at all.”  He began to sway you gently.  “You are even more beautiful now, carrying my children, than you were when I first met you–and you were breathtaking then.”  

You shook your head against his chest.  He held you at arm’s length to look you in the eyes.

“Do you know what it means, to someone like me, to have found someone like you?  Someone who loves him and has faith in him?  Do you know what you’ve given me?”  

You shook your head.

“Hope.  You’ve given me hope for the future.  Our future.  The world’s future.  Just looking at you, my offspring growing inside of you, ______, I realize there is hope for me.  For me to become more than just ‘Heaven’s longest running joke’ and actually be someone to be proud of.”

You clung to him and sobbed, this time, out of overwhelming happiness.

*

As you looked at the two tiny wriggling babies in Gadreel’s arms, you sighed.  Labor was finally over and your family was absolutely perfect.  He’d picked your daughters’ names and you were thrilled with the choice.  They were the living embodiment of the gifts you’d given each other, and the names couldn’t have been more appropriate.

Now you’d always have Faith and Hope, just as you’d always have each other.


End file.
